horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Save That
"Save That"' '''is a song by American rapper Rich the Kid. Lyrics Yeah D.A. got that dope Now I'm rapping, Motorola in the trash (In the trash) All hundreds, tell promoters give me cash (Woo, woo) I ain't cappin', put two-fifty on the dash (Skrrt) And I ain't worried 'bout these bitches, want the bag Fuck bein' famous Came up from the bottom, but I made it At the top, you get rich, but then they hate it When you get that check, you better save it No cap Don't say that I got money and it's old, come from way back I done did put my team on, now they hate that Rich Forever boss, I can't fake that Invest the money for the check that you gon' make back I might pull up Lam', I might go Maybach (Skrrt) Bitches gettin' crazy with the payback (With the payback) Had to cut a ho off, I can't play that (I can't play that) You ain't got the money so just save that (Woo, woo) Workin' real hard, better save that (Better save that) Bought my bitch a purse, cost me eight racks (Eight racks) But I did a show and got that cake back (Woo) Rich Now I'm rapping, Motorola in the trash (In the trash) All hundreds, tell promoters give me cash (Woo, woo) I ain't cappin', put two-fifty on the dash (Skrrt) And I ain't worried 'bout these bitches, want the bag Fuck bein' famous Came up from the bottom, but I made it At the top, you get rich, but then they hate it When you get that check, you better save it No cap Fuck the lies, you can save that (Save that) Niggas talkin' trash, ain't got no racks I can fit a fifty in my knapsack (Knapsack) Put another hundred in my backpack (Woo) Teach you how to make a mil', I promise that I really get the check and you can save the cap I tell your bitch I love her, she gon' say it back But I can't save a ho, that's a big fact I forgot her number, I ain't save that (Brrt) I can make one-fifty in an hour flat I can make the money flip and double back I'ma make another check and I'ma save that Now I'm rapping, Motorola in the trash (In the trash) All hundreds, tell promoters give me cash (Woo, woo) I ain't cappin', put two-fifty on the dash (Skrrt) And I ain't worried 'bout these bitches, want the bag Fuck bein' famous Came up from the bottom, but I made it At the top, you get rich, but then they hate it When you get that check, you better save it No cap Why It Sucks # '''The beat'. The song can't be taken seriously because of the beat. # Stupid lines like "Now I'm rapping, Motorola in the trash". In addition, the line counts as product placement for Motorola. # This is one of the worst songs on The World Is Yours 2. Music Video Category:Rich the Kid Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2019 Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with bad music videos